


not unsalvageable

by haleofStilesheart



Series: Valentine's Day Fic Giveaway (2017) [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleofStilesheart/pseuds/haleofStilesheart
Summary: Throughout their entire relationship, Stiles has been the romantic one despite. He's the one who plans all of their dates and anniversaries, the one who arranges surprise parties and holiday celebrations.But with their first Valentine’s Day together quickly approaching, Derek decides to take the initiative and plan something himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krysylyn86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/gifts).



> For the Valentine's Day fic giveaway prompt: Stiles is the romantic one, he plans the dates and anniversaries, etc. Derek decides that for this Valentine's Day he's going to do something special but everything goes wrong/gets ruined, Stiles finds him pouting, possibly in the middle of a mess. Stiles comforts him, lots of fluff please :)

It was ruined. Everything was ruined.

Throughout their entire relationship, Stiles had been the romantic one despite his typically flippant, irreverent attitude especially when it came to love and romance. He was the one who planned all of their dates and anniversaries, the one who arranged surprise parties and holiday celebrations.

But with their first Valentine’s Day together quickly approaching, Derek decided to take the initiative and plan something himself. And, of course, everything had gone to shit.

There had been a mix up with the flowers he had ordered, a few days earlier placing an order for a bouquet of pink orchids and carnations in a bid to get away from cliché red roses. But the bouquet that arrived on his doorstep wasn’t what he ordered. Not at all.

It was a bouquet of stark white lilies. In all honesty, he wouldn’t have cared much about the order being messed up if the flowers were for anyone else, but white lilies were Stiles’ least favorite flower. He  _ hated _ them.

They’d had white lilies at his mother’s funeral, the sickly sweet smell of pollen filling the Stilinski home for weeks following the funeral. Once upon a time, Stiles hadn’t really minded them but now all they did was remind him of death. Derek couldn’t very well give a bouquet of them to his boyfriend on Valentine’s Day.

He had immediately contacted the florist company he had ordered the flowers from, waiting on hold for upwards of twenty minutes before he actually got to talk to a real person. They informed him that they could rectify the mistake. But he wouldn’t get the correct bouquet until the next day, the company swamped with orders due to the holiday.

He contemplated simply ordering a new bouquet from another florist but everyone he called wasn’t accepting new orders, leaving him stuck with the wrong bouquet. Groaning, he dumped the flowers into the trash can, deciding that they just wouldn’t have any flowers. Flowers were overdone, anyway.

The box of chocolates he had gotten for Stiles was wrong, too. He had explicitly requested all peanut butter chocolates, Stiles’ absolute favorite, from a gourmet fine chocolate company but it had still gotten messed up.

Derek had snuck one of the candies, hoping Stiles wouldn’t mind that much or even notice, taking a bite out of the little chocolate only to find that it didn’t have a peanut butter filling. It had a strawberry center.

While normally that too would not have been very upsetting, Derek himself actually a huge fan of strawberries, there was one big problem. Because there was only one thing on the face of the earth that Stiles was allergic to ― strawberries.

Like the flower shop, the chocolate company offered to fix their mistake, the next business day of course. Popping another candy into his mouth, making a mental note that he would have to brush his teeth again before Stiles came over, Derek tossed the box of chocolates into the trash.

He consoled himself with the fact that chocolates were a little too cliché, almost as much as red roses. Besides, he didn’t imagine anaphylactic shock was all that romantic.

With both the flowers and the chocolates discarded, Derek had to think on his feet, racking his brain for some other way to show Stiles a great Valentine’s Day aside from mind-blowing sex. He finally settled on baking a red velvet cake which, while fitting the theme of the holiday, also happened to be Stiles’ flavor of cake. But that got ruined too.

The cake was burned to an ashen crisp in the oven, filling the loft’s kitchen with thick black smoke as Derek fumbled to throw the brick of charcoal that had once been a pan of cake batter into the sink, ignoring the burns the hot pan left on his hands. Coughing at the smoke that soon engulfed the entire loft, Derek grabbed a hand towel to wave by the smoke alarm that had blared to life with a piercing screech that physically hurt his ears.

He had managed to ruin everything. Stiles was going to arrive at the loft, see the damage he had done, and think that Derek was an awful boyfriend. And he would be right. Derek couldn’t even arrange something for Valentine’s Day without screwing it all up.

He buried his face in his hands, trying not to cry as the fire alarms continued their incessant shrieking, his ears ringing painfully. That was how Stiles found him fifteen minutes later when he let himself into the loft with the key Derek had given him for their two month anniversary.

“Der?” He asked cautiously as he slowly walked over to him, waving his hand around in front of his face to clear away some of the thick smoke, his eyes watering a bit as he crept further into the loft. Coughing into his fist, he tiptoed deeper into the kitchen to where Derek was standing, the werewolf not making any move to acknowledge him.

Worried something was horribly wrong, aside from the acrid smoke and smell of burnt chocolate cake, Stiles gingerly raised a hand to lay on Derek’s shoulder. He squeeze gently, dropping his backpack down onto the floor as he moved closer to his boyfriend, asking, “Babe? You okay?”

Derek just shook his head, sniffing, refusing to lift his head. Taking a quick look around the kitchen, Stiles nodded to himself, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of Derek’s head. Stroking his hand over Derek’s shoulder, he murmured, “Stay right here. I’ll be right back.”

He turned around and jogged over to the wall of windows, opening a row of them to help clear out some of the dark smoke that was filling the loft, breathing in a breath of fresh air as he did. Soon enough, the shrill scream of the smoke detectors faded away into nothingness, the alarms silenced by the lack of detectable, sparing both of them splitting headaches.

With the smoke dissipating, he returned to the kitchen to fetch Derek, curling a gentle hand around his boyfriend’s elbow to tow him out of the kitchen and lead him into the main room. He led Derek over to the couch, sitting him down on the comfy cushions as he took a seat beside him, rubbing his back,

“You okay, Der?” Stiles inquired again, keeping his voice low, resting his cheek on Derek’s shoulder as he rubbed circles into his boyfriend’s back through the thick fabric of his maroon Henley. He was willing to wait however long it took for Derek to say anything, content with just sitting there holding him for awhile.

“I ruined everything,” Derek mumbled with an embarrassed whine, voice muffled slightly by his hands. Hiccuping pitifully, he continued, “It’s Valentine’s Day and I ruined everything!”

“Hey, babe, you didn’t ruin anything,” Stiles soothed, laying a kiss on the broad curve of Derek’s shoulder, curling his arm around Derek’s waist. He was close to whining himself, hating to see his boyfriend so upset.

“Yes, I did!” Derek insisted desperately, snapping his head up while he gestured to the vacated kitchen, a whinge bleeding into his voice. Waving his hand around aimlessly, he went on, detailing, “I ruined everything, Stiles! I burned the cake, I got the wrong chocolates, there was a mix-up with the flowers… I ruined  _ everything _ !”

Stiles cut him off with a quick peck on his lips, kissing the tip of Derek’s nose afterwards with a soft smile, running a hand through Derek’s hair. Shaking his head, he explained, “No, you didn’t. You didn’t ruin anything, Der.”

“But―”

Again Stiles cut him off with a kiss, shushing him gently as he placated, “I wasn’t finished. You didn’t ruin anything. Sure, things got a little messed up but so what? That describes ninety five percent of my life. And who needs flowers and chocolates, anyway? Because I sure don’t. Not when I have you. That’s all I need.”

“Yeah?” Derek sniffled, voice cracking with emotion as he blinked up at his boyfriend, a shaky smile teasing at the corners of his lips. Looping his arms around Stiles’ neck, he shifted a little closer, resting his cheek on Stiles’ chest, nuzzling into the soft fabric of his faded graphic t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Stiles hummed, combing his fingers through Derek’s silky hair and leaning back against the couch cushions, propping his feet up on the coffee table. Closing his eyes, he sighed contentedly and murmured, “What do you say we just cuddle on the couch for awhile?”

“Sounds perfect,” Derek mumbled sleepily. And it was. Stiles was right, who need flowers and chocolates? He had everything he needed right there.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, too! [hale-of-stiles-heart](http://hale-of-stiles-heart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
